


Return to Petalburg

by ImoutoCommissions



Series: Max and Co Commissions [14]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Multi, Nipple Play, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scissoring, Sibling Incest, Sixsome, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 04:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImoutoCommissions/pseuds/ImoutoCommissions
Summary: Max, May, and their companions head to the siblings' hometown, with May intent on telling their mother what Max has done. However, Caroline's reaction is not what she expects...
Relationships: Haruka | May/Masato | Max/Snowdon Me | Molly Hale/Mitsuko | Caroline/Original Character(s), Mitsuko | Caroline/Masato | Max
Series: Max and Co Commissions [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/732090
Kudos: 12





	Return to Petalburg

Eventually, Max’s journey was bound to bring him back to his hometown, and he, Molly, and the twins are eager to take on Norman in his gym. However, May has other, more pressing things on her mind, in the form of a positive pregnancy test she’s recently taken at a Pokemon Center, confirming her worst fear.

So she has no choice but to drag the others before her mother so that she can break the news to her, and finally expose all that’s happened. Though this will implicate her as well, Max is definitely at fault, especially where the bun in her oven is concerned, and she isn’t going to let him try and hide it. So, though the others are nervous about how Caroline might react, they have no choice but to go along with it.

May begins the story herself, admitting that she is the reason for Max’s sexual awakening, explaining that things sort of got out of hand, but that it mostly seemed innocent at first, and goes into the story of how she introduced him to Molly and how she was brought into their family dynamic. Everything was going well, she explained, until Max matured enough to ejaculate, and then-

“She just completely cut me off!” Max protests. “It wasn’t fair!”

“Yeah, it wasn’t fair at all!” Molly agrees. “She was really mean about everything!”

“Well, maybe you should have just told me instead of surprising me by forcing me to take your load!” May snaps back. “That’s not right by any stretch of the imagination, so I had no choice!”

“Did you have to punish us like that?” Max replies, and when Caroline asks what he means, he and Molly go into the full story how that part went down. Throughout this, May interjects, and then the story progresses, until Max talks about meeting the twins, and May talks about how he got all of his little girlfriends pregnant, and then forced the same fate onto her.

By the end, it’s nearly a screaming match, until it’s all out in the air and all they can do is wait on Caroline’s verdict. She looks between the two of them before saying, “Sorry, dear, but I’m going to have to side with Max on this one. It was very cruel of you to get him started and then cut him off like that, just because he grew up a little.”

“I...what?!” asks May, hardly able to believe this.

“Not to mention what you did to him and Molly. Sure, they may have done something that you didn’t like, but to them, it was just an innocent prank. You had no right to go that far with your punishment,” she says, and May’s mouth hangs open in surprise.

But if that was a surprise to her, it is not nearly as much a surprise as when Caroline suddenly drops to her knees in front of Max, something that shocks Molly, Mia, and Gina just as much. She smiles up at him and says, “I can’t believe my little boy has grown up to be such a stud. Barely halfway through his first gym challenge, and he’s already managed to knock up four lucky little ladies.”

“What are you saying?!” May shrieks, while Max stammers in surprise and the other girls are rendered completely speechless by her declaration. And Max, despite this being his mother- or perhaps because it is his mother- can already feel himself getting hard just having someone on their knees before him, looking up at him with nothing but lust in their eyes.

Noticing this, Caroline hums happily and unzips his shorts to pull out his cock, getting on all fours. May, Molly, and the twins can only watch with wide eyes and slack jaws as Caroline begins wrapping her lips around her son’s cock, almost as if this is something she’s been planning on doing. It’s hard not to wonder how the situation must be at home for her to resort to this, but then again, May realizes that she was not nearly as mad about the incestuous relationship between her two children as most mothers would be, so that should have been a sign all on its own.

Max, meanwhile, can feel his legs growing weak already, struggling to stand as she draws his cock deeper into her mouth. While each of the girls he’s been with before have only really had experience with him, with May being the oldest and still not being that much older than him, his mother has a lot on them in terms of experience. She has technique like Max has never known before, and is able to give him the most mind blowing blowjob of his life without even having to try.

She uses her tongue in ways to create sensations like he’s never felt before, and it’s no surprise that she’s barely even begun sucking him off in earnest before he’s choking out his warning. “M-mom, I’m gonna...I’m gonna come, I’m so close, it’s so good, I…”

She stops at that moment, and at first, he thinks it’s because she doesn’t want him to finish in her mouth- which is true. But Max assumes she just doesn’t want to taste it, or has changed her mind about getting him off and might turn it over to Molly or one of the other girls to finish him, perhaps even forcing May to take over as a form of punishment.

Instead, Caroline moves to the nearest chair and says, “Come over here, darling. If you’re going to come, you shouldn’t waste it on my mouth. Come do it in mommy’s pussy.” As she speaks, she strips herself of her panties, exposing herself fully to her son.

Now, Max is nearly at his limit, and it’s a struggle not to come right there on the spot, but he manages to hold back, collecting himself and regaining his composure. He swallows hard and braces himself to do as he’s been told, walking over to join her. Unable to resist, he slides into her with ease, and she rests her legs on his shoulders so that she can wrap them around him, crossing her ankles behind his back to hold him in place while he begins to fuck her.

Max tightly hugs her thighs as he gets into it, thrusting into her rapidly, and somehow, the knowledge that the pussy he’s fucking is the one that gave birth to him only excites him more, especially as Caroline encourages him and begs for more. Soon, she’s saying, “You know, I’ve always wanted another child, ever since you were born, Max, but your daddy decided to get a vasectomy, and ever since then...I’ve just had to deal with it!”

“D-do you want…” he starts, trailing off.

“Yes, baby, flood the womb that made you, baby! Fill me up with a little brother or sister!” she begs. “I want my baby to give me another baby!” Max, who was already close to coming just from her sucking him off, is already at his limit before she starts begging him to come inside of her, and at that point, there’s nothing he can do to stop himself from letting loose, crying out for his mother as he fills her with his seed.

While the two of them are recovering from this, May is finally able to recover from the shock enough to put voice to her feelings. “I can’t believe this!” she shrieks. “Are you actually rewarding Max for what he did? He raped a baby into his older sister, and you’re proud of him for it?! That turns you on so much you want him to do it to you too?!”

Caroline, without missing a beat, dismissively replies, “If you didn’t want to get pregnant by your little brother, then you never should have introduced him to sex. At the very least, you should have decided to use condoms or start taking birth control pills, rather than just immediately and cutting him off and expecting him to accept that without doing anything about it. He’s still a kid, you know, and kids are mischievous.”

With that, Caroline removes her dress and continues, “How about my new little daughters help me teach my naughty daughter a lesson in pleasure?” She gestures for Molly, Mia, and Gina to assist her, and the girls help her pin May down, who is unable to fight back against them. Gina and Mia hold down her arms, while Caroline strips her down and gets on top of her. With May completely naked, it’s easy for Caroline to rub their bodies together, their breasts squeezed together as she creates a pleasant sensation between their cunts, grinding against her daughter’s body.

“Now, Max, how about you take turns fucking your mommy and your big sister’s pussies?” she murmurs, and May’s protests go ignored, though she’s having a harder time protesting as she starts to give in to the pleasure her mother is causing her. Mia and Gina both sit against her arms, grinding against them so that they can create some friction of their own, whimpering as they do so.

Max takes his place behind the two of them, and before he gets started, Caroline turns her attention to Molly and says, “Take your panties off, sweetie. You can stand just over May, dear, so that I can play with you too.” And so, Molly does as she’s told, and Caroline tips her head up to begin eating Max’s girlfriend out, while Max plunges his cock into May’s pussy first.

He only gives her a few thrusts before he pulls out and switches to his mother’s, and Caroline moans out happily, her voice muffled by Molly’s pussy. By this point, May has giving up on any hope of protest or escape, and has allowed herself to fall victim to pleasure. In a way, she has nothing to worry about from this encounter, as there’s no way her situation could possibly get worse. She’s already pregnant, so letting her enjoy things just this once won’t be a problem at all.

After a few thrusts into his mother, Max switches back to his sister, and May can’t hold back her own moans of pleasure, finally not trying to hide how much she actually enjoys it, as she’s completely powerless against this. Ultimately, this has always been her downfall, and if she’d never given in that first night, none of this would have happened. It’s hard to believe that one night’s chance encounter with her little brother would lead to her, pregnant, having a sixsome with her brother, her mother, and her brother’s three pregnant girlfriends, all while he tries to impregnate their mother.

What else can she do but accept it, and lie back and enjoy it while it lasts?

Max alternates between the two of them, his thrusts becoming quicker and more frantic, while his time in each pussy becomes shorter, until it’s one quick thrust, pulling out, and plunging into the next one, both women crying out for him, and Caroline’s voice still muffled as she works her tongue inside Molly.

Molly, meanwhile has gone completely weak at the knees, whimpering as Caroline’s tongue delves deeper inside her, working in ways that she’s never known, causing her pleasure like she’s never felt before. Though she’s always enjoyed being eaten out, she’s never felt anything like she does with Caroline, and she wonders where the older woman has gotten experience with this from, hoping that it may be a story she gets to hear someday.

When Max finally gets May to come, he has to hurriedly pull out amidst the spasms of her orgasm, nearly pushed over the edge himself, but he doesn’t want to waste his seed on her already impregnated womb. He quickly pulls out just in time to come inside his mother again, and feeling this, Caroline cries out with her own orgasm. Feeling the sensation of her moaning inside of her again is finally too much for Molly, who nearly collapses from the force of her climax, the strongest that she’s ever had while receiving oral from anyone.

And while all of this has been going on, Mia and Gina have continued to grind themselves against May’s arms, harder and more frantically until the friction is finally enough to get them there, crying out with a simultaneous orgasm that follows not long behind Molly’s. With that, all six of them are left to recover for a moment, but Caroline is soon to snap out of the afterglow, and still very eager for more.

After being starved of sperm for so long, she can’t help but want to milk her son until he’s absolutely dry, and after paying so much attention to May and Molly, it isn’t fair of her to keep ignoring Gina and Mia, especially when the twins are absolutely adorable, and she’s always had a secret fondness for twins. Rolling off of May, she calls out to the twins, saying, “How about you come cuddle with me and give your new mommy a suckle?”

Mia and Gina eagerly crawl over to her, each one latching onto one of her breasts with their lips once they are at her sides. Caroline sighs in contentment, running her hands through their hair as they flick their little tongues over her nipples. They’re both so eager to please, and so very good at it, and she really couldn’t ask for better daughters-in-law than the two of them and Molly. More than anything, she’s so proud of the young man her son is growing into, and so glad that she can share this time with Max.

She pulls her fingers through their hair once more, but this time does not linger and instead moves down to their backs, rubbing circles along the smalls of their backs and giving them soothing pats. Then she runs her hands down their backs so that she can give their cute little butts a squeeze, and they both squeak in almost perfect unison. She absolutely  _ adores _ twins.

Now, she looks up at Max and says, “You know, I’ll be very disappointed in my supposed stud of a son, if he really managed to knock up four girls but is completely spent after just two rounds with his mommy.” She gives him a wink as she spreads her legs, inviting him for more, and his cock twitches as he begins to grow hard yet again.

Max can’t resist her call, and is soon pushing into her again, groaning happily as he gets to fuck his mother for the third time. He begins jerking his hips in a frantic rhythm, the slap of his skin against Caroline’s the only sound in the room besides the soft and happy whimpers of the twins.

Caroline breaks the silence as she runs her hands through the girls’ hair again, murmuring, “I’ve always wanted to nurse a set of twins, always. Having two adorable little girls nursing at the same time would be so lovely...I’m so sorry that I’ve been all dried up since Max was weaned.”

Max clears his throat, a little embarrassed to have his mother say something like that in front of the girls, and says, “I-I can get you a set of twins, mommy. I’ll do my best to put twins in your tummy, I promise.”

Grinning at his words, she teasingly asks, “Will you girls take care of his new little brother or sister’s leftovers if he isn’t able to give me more than one?” Gina and Mia both look up at her with wide eyes and nod, never letting up on their suckling, and Caroline is able to relax, absolutely on cloud nine for the first time in a very long time, and ready to help them feel good as well.

This time, when she drops her hands, it’s to gently finger them, which earns her more soft moans and whimpers from the girls. Feeling their moans around her nipples prompts louder moans from Caroline, tipping her head back as she allows herself to enjoy this rare indulgence, one that she hopes won’t be rare for much longer.

It is at that moment that Molly, recovering from her orgasm and excited by the sight, wanders over to join them. “Mama!” she proclaims, already addressing Caroline as such. “Me and my little baby enjoyed what you did with your tongue so much, I’ve never felt that good before, not like that! Could you maybe...do it again?”

Pleased by how eager Molly is, Caroline smiles and says, “Of course, dear, you can just squat down right on my face and I’ll take care of you.”

Molly gleefully does as she is told, nearly sitting on Caroline’s face as the older woman, her new mama, buries her tongue within her once more, resuming her actions from earlier that drove Molly absolutely wild. All the while, Mia and Gina quickly grow close with Caroline playing with their cunnies, and Max knows that he won’t last for much longer, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he grows closer.

It is with one final jerk of his hips that he comes, at the same time that Caroline manages to get of all three of her new daughters, Gina and Mia finally tipping their heads back to truly moan, while Molly cries out for her new mama. And all of this is enough to send Caroline over the edge as well, the five of them coming at nearly the exact same time.

May, who has been watching in near horror since finally snapping out of her overstimulated daze, finally declares, “You’re all a bunch of perverts, and you’re the worst of them all, mom! I don’t care what you all want to do, I’m not going to be a part of this. I’m not having my little brother’s baby, I’m getting an abortion!”

Molly climbs off of Caroline’s face so that she can reply, “No you are not, young lady. No daughter of mine is getting an abortion, and that’s final. Besides, you’re quite the hypocrite, calling me the pervert when you were the one to introduce your little brother to these adult matters.”

“B-but...I...I just won’t do it!” May protests.

“Even if you managed to sneak behind my back, I’d just make sure Max got you knocked up all over again,” Caroline replies with a wicked grin. “I’m so exited to have a new baby and several new grandchildren, all at once!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
